Kisses
by j0s3yann
Summary: In a world where no one kisses unless they enjoy the pain, Sakura and Syaoron find each other. Will they be able to completely intertwine their souls, even after all the complications. Sya/Sak Fai/Kuro Sak/Fai


Chapter 1

A kiss can be a very painful thing. While a kiss may seem pleasurable, even sought after in our world, in a completely different one kisses are reserved for those who truly deserve the pain and punishment associated with the act. Unless your soul is completely intertwined with the person you press your lips against, the gut wrenching pain that consumes your body is so intense, it has you groveling on your knees to some unknown god for it to be over.

Sakura was the type of girl who loved to see the good in everyone and liked to imagine every single person she crossed paths with was suppose to be in her life. For instance, at this very moment she is looking into the eyes of her dear friend Watanuki and smiling wide enough to rival the kool aid man. Her heart is pounding heavily on her chest, so loud in fact she thinks he must be able to hear such a thing. Sakura's palms are sweating most unlady like with nervousness, which she wipes inconspicuously on the top of her nice cream pants.

"I really like you Sakura, I might even think I love you", the nerdy looking lost boy says as he leans forward to smell the sweet aroma of Sakura's cotton candy perfume that she sprinkled on her neck and wrist every morning, never fail. "I just want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Sakura felt like the happiest girl in the world as her heart soared. Wiping her hands once again on her pants, she took Watanuki's hand into hers and squeezed it tightly. "Oh Watanuki, I've been waiting forever for you to say that!"

At her words the boy blushed furiously, casting his eyes to avoid seeing the pure bliss in his "loves" eyes. This was going far better than he expected. "Well, do you suppose we could go out for a bit then? Maybe a movie, some dinner?"

Sakura looked away from Watanuki at her friend Chi, the girl nodded her head expectantly, her tiny thumbs pointed up into the air. "Well", she stated as she turned back to stare at him. "I was kind of wondering something…..actually."

Watanuki frowned, confusion clearly on his face. "Wondering what?"

"Well", she drawled out. "I was wondering if I could kiss you….?"

While Watanuki did in fact like the girl, he wasn't so sure of such a thing. He had yet to experience the pain associated with kissing someone you weren't destined to be with, he in fact had never wanted to know if he was destined to have someone in his life. Maybe it made him a punk, a pussy as the guys in the locker room would say, but he didn't care. With a firm look on his face he shook his head no and watched as the passion dimmed from her eyes.

"Whaa? Why?"

Watanuki's frown deepened, if it was even possibly it grew. "Well Sakura, what if it hurts? Then what will we do?"

Sakura's smile stretched back across her perfectly clear face and laughter danced in her vibrant green eyes. "Well then we go about our marry way. I couldn't possibly date someone who isn't meant to be in my life."

That's exactly what he feared.

Running his hand shakily through his hair Watanuki let out a sigh. "Okay, I guess we can try."

Sakura turned to give a confused Chi the thumbs up before turning back to Watanuki and leaning expectantly forward. She closed her eyes with a smile still on her lips, waiting until she knew bliss would fill her being.

God, Watanuki thought as he leaned forward. I know this is going to suck.

The moment their lips met Sakura let out a surprise gasps and scrambled to get away from the crestfallen boy. Sakura leaned over the bench where they sat and emptied her stomach most unpleasantly. Her eyes ran, streaming tears down her now red face. Her lungs couldn't seem to get enough air, her heart didn't seem to beat the way it should. She could vaguely hear Watanuki murmuring sorry's to her, but the pain in her throbbing head prevented her from answering.

Unknowing to Sakura, Chi ran over to the bench and pushed Watanuki, telling him to get away, that the pain wouldn't stop until one of them moved away from the other. Stumbling, the boy managed to drag himself away, down the path leading out of the park and back to his wenches layer, where he fell into his bed and cried himself to sleep.

Chi sat down beside Sakura and pulled the princess's head into her lap and ran her fingers soothingly through the girls hair. Sakura let out a muffled cry, which had Chi wishing she could cry for a moment.

"Sakura, I told you to stop kissing every guy that says he loved you."

Sakura groan and rolled onto her side, wishing the pain would just hurry and go away. "I know, but this time felt different. I could tell we were connected in some strange way. I just wanted to know if he was the one for me."

Chi ran her pointer finger across her princesses sweat bedded forehead with a sigh. "You know Sakura, if you wait long enough you're souls might become intertwined then it wouldn't be so painful to actually kiss. That way, you can be with someone you love and not worry it'll hurt every time you kiss them."

Of course Sakura knew this, that was how most people managed to get together. "I know Chi, but I don't want to be like that. People who link their soul through time eventually just leave and find someone else to start the process all over again with. I want to find that person who automatically links with me." Sakura stared off dreamily, imaginary hearts fluttering in my eyes. "My soul mate."

Chi didn't understand, didn't want to understand. She had already found her special someone and that's all that mattered to her. At times like this, when Sakura got all sentimental over nothing, she was glad she didn't think like most.

"Come on princess, we should be getting back to the castle."

Sakura groaned before sitting up on the bench and letting Chi help her stand up. "Okay, lets go home."

Authors Note-

I know this is a very short first chapter, but I didnt want to write a super long intro no one might read. So.. If you like this please leave a review, and even if you didnt like it positive feedback is always appreciated.

Oh yeah, Disclaimer- I won nothing but the idea :)


End file.
